


Lulled to sleep

by Fabiolaa



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiolaa/pseuds/Fabiolaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The press tour is coming to an end, and so is Chris´ opportunity to see Sebastian every day. These realizations are not making sleeping easy for Chris. But then Sebastian helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lulled to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



”…was that a deliberate move in the shooting of this film?”

Chris snaps to attention, stares at the young female interviewer sitting in front of him. He has no idea what she just asked him, and he feels his cheeks start to warm at having completely zoned out for a moment there. He wrecks his brain, trying to remember what topic they were on and how to answer in a way that won´t make him look like a bored, stuck up actor who can´t even concentrate through a ten minutes interview at a press junket. His brain, unfortunately, is not cooperating. He is just so tired, this is the last in a long row of interviews, and jetlag is seriously catching up to him. “I´m sorry I…” he finds himself saying before he is cut off by the person sitting next to him.

“I think that all actors involved in that scene made a conscious decision to play it that way, you are right. I´m glad to hear that you as an audience member caught on to that.”

Sebastian.

Chris relaxes. They have been paired for interviews all day; thank God Sebastian is still coherent and paying attention. They are in Berlin today, on the promotion tour for the newest film in the Cap franchise. He just arrived this morning, coming straight from the airport to the hotel that hosts the press function. The tour is nearing the end, just a few more days and they´ll be done.

Chris is relieved the promotion for the new movie is almost done, as much as he loves playing Steve, loves his work and feels privileged doing it, he cannot wait to be home in his own apartment. To finally sleep in his own bed.  The only problem with that plan is sitting to his left right now, still talking to the journalist. He knows when he arrives home, when the roll of ordinary working days starts up again, that something will be missing. Something. Or more precisely someone. Saying goodbye to Sebastian will be hard, just thinking about makes his stomach turn.

It is this thought that has kept him up at night for the last week, kept him from sleeping. And yeah, Chris knows that he´ll still get to see Sebastian occasionally, there will be other events and premieres. But it won´t be the same as seeing him every day. Seeing Sebastian first thing in the morning, hair a mess, creases from the pillow on his cheeks. It won´t be the same as being able to steer Sebastian towards the nearest Starbucks when he is nearly incoherent before the day’s first caffeine. Some days he just planted Sebastian in a comfortable chair, and went to get him his coffee and the blueberry muffins that made Seb do that little noise in the back of his throat as he bit into it, but that he never allowed himself to get when he stood in line himself.

Who will buy Sebastian muffins now?

Chris shakes himself. Jesus, here he is having a raging internal dialogue during an interview. He needs sleep, a full night of sleep and then he´ll be able to pull himself together. It´s just the lack of sleep making him raw and his skin feels paper- thin.

When they´re done he shakes hands with the interviewer and the camera guys start packing up the equipment seemingly eager to be done with the day. He feels detached, finds himself raising his arm to wave goodbye to the crew and the publicists and then it´s just him and Sebastian standing in the hotel hallway. A hand lands on his bicep. “Chris?”

He blinks dazedly at Sebastian, than looks down at the hand making warmth bleed through his shirt, rubbing in small calming circles. When he focuses back at Sebastian he finds the smaller man blushing slightly, the tips of his ears endearingly red.

“Um,” Sebastian says. “Are you ok? You look white as a sheet, and you seemed like you had trouble concentrating in there. I´m sorry I didn´t mean to just talk over you, you just looked really uncomfortable and I thought I would help.”

He moves his hand from Chris arm, tucks both hands behind his back and then into his pockets. In his sleep -deprived state Chris thinks he looks almost fidgety, anxious somehow. That is not right, Sebastian should feel comfortable around Chris, maybe Chris did something to weird him out. He is not exactly clear on the precise events of the afternoon.  He vaguely remembers listing sideways on the couch during a break in interviews. Sitting beside Sebastian, drawn in by the warmth of him and closing his eyes for just a minute. When he woke up a short time later, it was to find Sebastian looking down at him with a strange look in his eyes. Chris´ head had apparently drifted on to Sebastian´s chest during his nap. Maybe the action had made Sebastian uncomfortable; Chris had been too muzzy with sleep to say anything in the moment.

 Sebastian is still looking at him, waiting for an answer. “I´m ok!” Chris blurts. “I´m so sorry Seb I´m just really tired. I hope I didn´t seem like a total idiot during that shoot, and also I´m so sorry for earlier…with the couch…you know when…” He is rambling, dear God stop him. It´s like he has no filter left. Fortunately, Sebastian seems to take pity on him, and stops his speech by grabbing one of his flailing hands and tugging gently.

He finds himself being guided to his hotel room, just two floors up. He knows they´re all staying on the same floor. Scarlett is just down the hall in her own suite. He feels Sebastian pat his shirt pocket and take out the key card, the smaller man mumbling to himself while doing so. Something about “so ridiculous, just when I thought he couldn´t get any more lo…damn”. And then muttering foreign swear words under his breath.   

Sebastian leads him over to the bed, a heavenly looking bed made up with fresh white sheets; Chris thinks he might moan a little at the sight. He feels Sebastian´s hands tighten on him and then he is deposited face down on the bed. Chris nuzzles his cheek against the cool fabric, inhaling the vague smell of fabric softener and cotton. He feel the bed dip to his right, and then his feet are being lifted one by one. His shoes, he realizes, Sebastian is taking them off. Sweet, considerate Sebastian he mumbles to the pillows. They´re communing right now, the pillows and him.

Sebastian chuckles, sets his shoes on the floor, grabs the soft blanket, and covers Chris with it. “Oh, you are so going to be embarrassed about this in the morning.” He says, but though his voice sounds fond, Chris thinks he also hears a note of sadness in it. He finds himself having to fix that immediately.

“Not going to be embarrassed Seb. “ He mumbles. “Could never be embarrassed by you.” He tugs at Sebastian`s hand, wants him closer. Always closer. At first Sebastian hesitates, but then his body folds onto the bed next to Chris. Chris feels the edge of sleep creeping up on him, drawing him in. But he´s still not ready to let go. “Stay Seb.” He whispers. “Please.”

 Sebastian´s body loses it rigidity; he exhales long and audible. “Yeah, ok.” He whispers back at Chris. “I´ll stay, not gonna go anywhere Chris, don´t worry.”

Finally Chris can relax, his eyes drifting closed, body relaxing into the mattress. Just before he goes under he feels another hand cover his own and then he just sleeps.

 

He wakes to the feeling of another body draped deliciously over his side. Warmth everywhere, a leg thrown over his own and a head of dark hair resting on his chest. For the first time in days Chris actually feels rested, he has no idea how long he slept. Judging by the soft light filtering through the curtains, quite a few hours. He vaguely remembers Sebastian guiding him to his room, and oh, dragging the man onto the bed with him. They´re both still clothed, pants and shirts now wrinkled with creases. His shoes are on the floor though, Chris feels himself smiling at the sight, chuckling slightly.

The movement causes Sebastian to stir, Chris watches avidly as the other man´s eyes blink open and squint at the morning light. He is cataloguing all aspects of Sebastian´s face, committing each detail to memory. Vaguely he realizes that none of them has spoken a word, both just staring at each other. He finds himself fumbling for words. “You stayed.” He says to Sebastian, who is still looking at Chris as though he expects a freak out of sorts.

“Well, you asked me to.” The man answers, eyes flicking to the side, his voice laced with humor. “How could I refuse that? Refuse you?”

“Me?” Chris repeats, his heart pounding all of a sudden. Is he reading too much into this, maybe Sebastian didn´t mean that the way it came out, all flirty and playful.

“Yeah, you.” Sebastian answers. “Last night and now this morning is finally giving me some answers to questions I´ve been having, I think I like the answers I´m getting.” Chris feels his breath catch, suddenly much more aware of Sebastian´s body against his own. His arms tighten around the other man, drawing him closer. Watching his tongue darting out to wet lips.

“You should ask me the same question you did last night.” Sebastian says when they are mere inches apart.

At first Chris´s brain seems stuck on thoughts of Sebastian, lips, kiss. But when he drags his eyes up to meet Sebastian’s, he understands. His brain finally understands the significance of all those small touches they´ve shared on this press tour. Understands how the idea of seeing Sebastian go made his stomach ache and why he hasn´t been sleeping for a week. He´s an idiot, but he gets it now.

“Stay?” He asks, repeating the word from the night before, and he barely gets the word out before Sebastian is kissing him and mumbling yes and of course, and if Chris likes to think that the answer will eventually turn in to “always”, well that just makes him smile even more into the kiss.

The end.


End file.
